I'm More Than Just a Piece in their Games
by Ileana Mackenzie Collins
Summary: Ginna Mellark, Katniss and Peeta Mellark's 17-year-old daughter, proves to the world that she's more than just a piece in their games.
1. Chapter 1: First Day

_**Finally! Finally I've thought of a fan fiction to share to you all. Please review and enjoy!  
>–I.M. Collins<strong>_

I woke up at the sound of Mom's voice. "Ginna! Ginna, wake up!" she said, knocking on my door, "You'll be late for your first day!" Yup, my first day of school, ever. For the past 17 years, I was homeschooled by my aunt or godmother, Annie Ordair. She lives, along with his son, Fin, at Dad's old house here at the Victors' Village.

I yawned loudly, sitting up. I walked to the door and twisted its knob. My mother, Katniss Mellark nee Everdeen, entered, holding my new uniform.

My parents are the victors of the 74th Hunger Games. That is all I know. That is what Mom told me. I know there is more but I can't manage to ask them; to help recall the awful memories of their past.

Mom laid the uniform in my bed and closed the windows because, like my father, I like sleeping with the windows open. "Shower fast, Ginna. Your friends are already downstairs." Suddenly, my 13-year-old younger brother came in wearing a uniform matching mine. His blond hair neatly combed, his Seam gray eyes twinkling with excitement. "Yah. Hurry up, Gin! We'll be late!"

"Don't you have any friends, Caleb?" I asked and Mom glared at me. "Fine. I'm going with Cindy." he replied and left.

"Don't be mean to your brother, Ginna." Mom said, I rolled my eyes, "Come on now. Shower up." Mom left my room and I ran to the shower. After, I wore my uniform, which I find very uncomfortable. I'm not used to wearing a uniform. I usually wear pajamas when I study.

I dampen my hair with the towel, gathered my things, and headed down stairs. My closest friends are lounging at the couch watching some comedy show. Petite, Caleb's cat, suddenly jumped in front of me. I squealed.

Everybody looked at me, even Mom who's searching for cookies. "Hey, Gin!" Fin Ordair greeted me as I carried and patted Petite.

Even though I was homeschooled, I met friends. Deeno and Madie are Gale Hawthorne's twins with Mom's old friend, Madge. And Fin, he's my cousin, sort of. Madie and I are wearing alike uniforms while Deeno's uniform is matching ours.

I smiled at Fin. He's the oldest among all of us. And he had finished school. He's still fun to be with, though. "Let's go. Will be late for sure if we don't get moving." Deeno said, standing up. Madie stood beside him and I put Petite down.

Deeno and Madie looks exactly alike. Well, except for the gender, of course. They both have dark hair and onyx eyes. Deeno is a few inches taller, though.

Fin, Deeno and Madie headed outside while I went to Mom. She's still searching for those cookies. "Mom, I'm going to school." She turned around holding a jar full of cookies Dad made. She got a plastic and put a few cookies in it. Mom gave them to me.

"Good luck on your first day. There may be a lot of students who'll stare at you, because, you know…" she trailed off.

"I know, Mom." I replied, and she kissed my forehead. I left the house and united with my friends at the entrance of the Victors' Village. "Finally." Madie moaned, "Let's go." On our way to school, Fin gave us, especially me, a lecture about the new school, Everdeen-Mellark High, which is obviously named after my parents.

Finally, we've reached it. It's quite normal; similar like other schools I saw in other districts. I noticed that students started to stare at us, mostly me. We entered the building and now, all of them are staring and gossiping. "Okay," Fin turned to us, "so now, I am no longer your friend, I am your guardian." Madie laughed.

"Guardian?" she teased, "Really? I mean, really?" Deeno nudged his sister with his elbow. "Ow." she said, " What was that for?"

"Let's just go." Deeno commanded, pulling both Madie and I with him through the halls, "Bye Fin!" he called back and we heard the opening and closing of the doors. We continued through the corridor; Deeno finally let go of us. The bell rang and it's time to separate. "See you later at lunch." I said and go our separate ways. I headed for the Main Office to get my schedule and the Hawthorne twins to their classes.

I reached the Main Office and rang the bell. An old lady came to my assistance. "Good mornin'." she greeted and I greeted her too.

"I'm a new student. I would like to get my schedule." I said. I noticed that she's titling her head, staring at me because I look quite familiar. "Oh, um, name please?" she asked, coming back to her senses.

"Ginna Ruesella Everdeen Mellark, for third year." I replied and she gasped. "My goodness! Everdeen Mellark?" I nodded. "People, people! It's Katniss and Peeta Mellark's daughter!" she called to the staff. They came to me, shaking my hands, complimenting my black hair and my bright blue eyes, praising my parents, you name it.

"Um, okay, thanks." Everybody was still noisy. "Can I just have my schedule?" I said out loud, irritated, "I'm just asking for my schedule." _Schedule!, Schedule?, Where's her schedule?, Give her, her schedule!_, they were starting to say. The assistant I called for a while ago, handed me a piece of paper with my classes schedule neatly printed in it.

Suddenly, a door on my left opened. It revealed a lady in her 30's, wearing a lady's suit. She cleared her throat, and all the staff fell silent. "What's the commotion in here?" she asked, in a firm voice. A staff member stepped forward, "Principal Heavensbee, it's Miss Mellark." The principal let out a silent gasp and stood directly in front of me. "Well, welcome to Everdeen-Mellark High!" she said, her arms wide open.

"Thanks. I think I need to go to my class now." I replied. Principal Heavensbee dangled her arms at her side.

"Okay, then. Before I personally show you where, don't you remember me?" she asked, leaning. I tried to remember but all I can recall is the familiarity of her surname, Heavensbee. I shook my head.

She leaned more and chuckled, "I'm one of your godmothers, Ginna. You were so young when I last saw you, now you're so, grown up." Suddenly, I heard gossiping behind me on how Principal Heavensbee knew my first name and how she became my godmother. She lead me to the exit but before we exited, "Stop making a fuss about everything!" she called to her staff.

We exit the Main Office and she checked my schedule. On our way to my first class, she told me that her father, Plutarch Heavensbee, is a friend, or rather an ally of my mom's before. She lives at the District 13 but decided stay here at District 12 instead.

At last we reached my first class after we climbed a wide range of staircases. I had a bad feeling that I'll be announced. When we stepped in, all of the students looked at us but the teacher. I noticed that the Hawthorne twins are in this class. I felt relieved. "Excuse me, Ms. Oliviera. I have another student for you." Ms. Oliviera turned to eyes and when she saw me, her eyes widened. "Is she…?" she asked and the principal nodded. My godmother patted my back and left.

Ms. Oliviera lead me to the middle. "Attention class, this lady in front of me is one of the remarkable people in Panem." _More like my parents,_ I thought. "What's your name, dear?" Everybody awaited my answer except for Deeno and Madie. They're trying to hide their laughter. I sighed and rolled my eyes, "Ginna Mellark." I replied. Half of the class gasped, half of it gossiped. "Class, kindly treat Miss Mellark here, with respect."

I sat on an empty seat on the last row by the window. Gladly, Deeno is seated beside me. Ms. Oliviera continued with her lesson. "Have you ever felt the urge to crash through the window and run away?" I whispered to him. "Nope." he replied, trying to hide another laugh, "But I bet you do."

**End of Chapter 1**

_**Thank you for reading. Please review. Do you like it? I know the first chapter is quite boring because it only talks about Ginna's first day of school. But I promise you, it will get better for the next chapter/s. So please read the next chapter/s. –I.M. Collins**_


	2. Chapter 2: Train Mail

_**Hey guys! Sorry about the boringness of the past chapter. I hope you like this one. I'm doing my best to make it better. Enjoy! –I.M. Collins**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Hunger Games. But I do own the whole set of the trilogy, neatly polished and displayed in my bedroom and my ticket of the Hunger Games movie!**_

_**3-22-12: Yes! Today's the premiere of the Hunger Games movie in the Philippines! I'm so excited to watch! Team Peeta! –I.M. Collins**_

After school, I told my friends about how the principal is my godmother. We all laughed out loud that people were starting to stare at us. "Guys, I gotta head for the bakery. 'Cause you know, I gotta help Dad. Okay." I said after laughing. We said our goodbyes and separated. "See you later!" I called back. I ran to Dad's bakery and entered through the backdoor.

I opened my school bag where I've put my casual clothes. I grabbed them and ran to the washroom to change. When I got out, I found Caleb snooping through my bag. "Hey!" I exclaimed and snatched my bag from him.

"Caleb!" I heard a familiar voice shout from the kitchen, it was Dad, "Is Ginna there?" In a moment, Dad was behind Caleb. My brother and I were just glaring at each other. "What's going on here?" he asked in an amazing tone of voice that made Caleb confess.

"I-I searched Ginna's back for money." Caleb said and his tears filled his gray eyes, "I'm sorry!" My face softened and I hugged him. "It's okay." I whispered, "Just, just don't do that again." He nodded between my arms. I secretly reached for my pocket and slipped Caleb a small amount of money that I have. He let go and ran to the kitchen.

Dad just grinned and hugged me in a tight embrace. He seems so positive even with what happened before. My amazing father, Peeta Mellark, with his same ashy blond hair and bright blue eyes. I can say that I'm a daddy's girl.

He let go of me, "Your mother asked me to tell you to receive today's mail. Katniss is busy at the office." I nodded. For the past two years, Mom's work has been Mayor of Seam. She was elected and she gladly accepted when I was 14.

"So, what do I need to get?" I asked, as Dad led me to the kitchen where Caleb is frosting/munching the cookies. Dad grabbed the rolling pin and started to roll the dough. "Your Mom said that one is from your grandmother, and the other is from your Aunt Johanna." He replied. I nodded.

I kissed Dad's cheek, patted Caleb's hair, grabbed my bag, and ran outside. It's mid afternoon already and the sun is shining high. I tied my hair in a high ponytail then braided it. I ran and finally reached the train station where the Train Mail arrives every other day.

The Train Mail is the train that delivers our mails from other districts and sometimes from the Capitol. People line up to receive their mail. If no one is there to receive a certain mail, it will be send to Mom, the mayor, and it will be her responsibility to send it to the recipient. Nobody here in the Seam wants to stress the Mayor so they patiently line up and get their mail.

The Train Mail has arrived and there's a long line of citizens. On the end, I found the Hawthorne twins and Fin. "Guys!" I said, running towards them. They waved at me and I reached them, panting. "Getting mail too?" I asked.

"Yup." Fin replied, "I'm going to receive my new trident from Beetee." I looked up at him, finished from panting, and nodded slowly. Like his father, Fin loves using tridents and anything connected to water.

"Well," Madie said, twisting her pigtails, "Dad said that Uncle Rory has a letter for him." Rory Hawthorne is Gale's younger brother, who is likely the same age as Aunt Prim.

"How 'bout you?" Deeno asked, stepping forward because the line started to move. I looked behind me. I guess I'm the last. I took a step forward, "From Grandma and from Aunt Johanna."

"I like her." Fin confirmed.

"Who?" Madie asked, "Johanna Mason?"

Fin nodded, "They kind-of close with Dad. Especially on the Quarter Quell."

We stepped forward. "Your dad and Johanna were in the Quarter Quell?" I asked, confused.

"Yah. They are." Deeno replied, answering for Fin, "Your parents too, you know."

What? "My parents were in the Quarter Quell?" I exclaimed. I guess this is the part Mom hasn't told me about. The Quarter Quell. We remained silent after that. A few minutes after and Deeno and Madie are in the front. "Names?" the courier asked.

"Deeno and Madie Hawthorne." Madie replied. The courier searched his files. "Senders?" he asked.

"Rory Hawthorne from District 13." Deeno replied. The courier nodded and went inside the train. He came out with a thin piece of envelope in his hand. He gave it to the Hawthorne twins. Fin was next but he let me go first.

The courier looked at me. I didn't have to say a single word. He knows who I came from. The courier returned to the train and brought out a bunch of letters united by rubber. I opened my mouth to ask why so many. "Fan mail." He replied. I haven't even said anything. I walked out of the line and stood beside Madie who is reading their Uncle's letter.

A few minutes later, Fin came to us with a pout on his face. Madie was done reading and so was Deeno. "What's with the face, Ordair?" I asked. I noticed that there is no package in his hands. "Why?" Deeno asked. Fin just shrugged. It looked like he wants to cry like a cry baby. I just can't afford to look at him like that. So I grabbed his hand and pulled him to the entrance of the station. "What are you doing?" he whispered. I looked behind me and the Hawthorne twins followed too. I looked at the Train Mail. Its door is still wide open and I can see the bunches of packages and letters inside. I noticed that there is a guard guarding the door. How can I get rid of him?

I opened my bag and revealed a sling shot I always carry daily. I picked up a small sharp stone and shoot it directly at the other side of the door. It made a loud _clink _sound and it left a scratch. Deeno grabbed my arm, "Are you trying to get caught?" he asked, firmly. I just removed his hand and looked at the train again.

The guard has transferred to the other side, inspecting the scratch and stone. "Meddling kids!" he exclaimed in his Capitol accent. "Bark!" he called.

"What is it?" another Capitol accent replied.

"There's a scratch on the train!" the guard yelled, "Meddling kids again! We'll be dead if the new president sees this." _New president?_, I told myself.

"Come here and explain every detail!" Bark replied, "I'm eating, you see!" The guard rolled his eyes and headed to where the sound came from. "Let's go!" I yelled/whispered to my friends. I pulled Fin to the train, still gripping his hand and Deeno and Madie followed. We slowly and quietly entered the train with Fin trying to remove his hand from my grasp. I heard footsteps all of a sudden and I practically threw Fin to the pile of mail. I pushed the Hawthorne twins to the other piles. I guess I inherited my Dad's strength.

When the footsteps were gone, I came out of my hiding place which is on another pile. "We only have a few minutes until Bark finishes his meal. So, search for Fin's package!" I commanded and the Hawthornes got out of their piles and dug and searched for Fin's mail. Fin remain in the pile, half buried. I stretched my hand out, he accepted it, and I pulled him up. "Why are you doing this?" he asked, solemn. I tiptoed and planted a kiss on his cheek. "Because we're the closest of friends." I whispered. Well, he is the first ever friend I met.

**End of Chapter 2**

_**Hope you like this guys! And thank you for Greyeyedowl98, Joelizzy, and Karumi-Uchiha-Haruno for adding this story on their Story Alert. Thank you very much! You motivated a lot! Please review! –I.M. Collins**_


	3. Chapter 3: The Plan

_**The Hunger Games movie is so awesome! Even though there is quite a number of differences of the movie from the book. I can't believe I was able to watch it on the Premiere Night! Team Peeta forever!**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I am not Suzanne Collins. I don't own the Hunger Games. :(**_

Fin and I joined the twins in searching for the trident. "Found anything yet?" Deeno asked a few minutes after. "Nope." I replied, "But I found this!" I held up a silver bow and a sheath of arrows, glistening in the light. I ran my hand through its limbs and felt something engraved on its lower limb. I looked at it and it brought a smile on my face. "You can't get anything that isn't yours, Gin." Madie said.

"Oh, really." I replied in a mocking tone and showed her what was engraved. _Ginna Mellark_. "That means I own it." I clutched the bow to my chest, along with the arrows. Suddenly, I heard another set of footsteps coming this way from outside. "Hide!" I whispered/yelled to them and we hid in our piles.

The courier came, biting a chicken bone. He reached for the handle and slid the door shut. The lights were immediately closed. Madie gasped. I silenced her and felt my way to the door. I grabbed the handle and pulled it. Deeno came and helped me. It's no use, it's locked. "Do you think we're moving?" I asked.

"Unfortunately." Fin replied, peering in the small window, "We're already past 12." I gasped. I have brought my friends to this! I ran to the end of this freight car and opened the door on the end. Sunlight and wind entered, almost blowing me away. On the background, I saw forest all around us. We are not in the Seam anymore. We are far from it. "Why aren't we headed to 13?" I asked, wondering.

"Because most of these letters come from 13. No one is sending them a letter." Madie replied, showing me a handful of letters with the words, _District 13_ written on its headings.

"That means…" I trailed off.

"We're headed for the Capitol." Deeno finished. I close the door shut and sat behind it, my head to my knees. Tears slid down my cheeks. Fin and Deeno sat beside me while Madie kneeled in front of me, holding and patting my hands.

"I'm so sorry." I said between sobs, "I brought you here. I shouldn't have."

"It's okay." Fin said, "We'll be fine." He patted my back. "We'll just wait until the Train Mail returns to 12 for letters. Okay?" I nodded.

"I guess that will be fine." I rubbed my eyes, "But what are we going to do for now?"

"I think, we need to tell the conductor we're here." Deeno spoke up, "We don't have food to eat, water to drink, clothes to wear. And he can drive us back." Fin glared at him for proving him wrong but we all agreed to it. We walked to the other end of the car, opened the door, and helped each one hop from one to the other.

After a few minutes, there's only one car left before the first car, where the conductor is. We opened the door and is stunned by the sparkling furniture and the sweet aroma of food. We reached the cafeteria, or more like a dining room. All kinds of food were there, fresh and tasty, you name it. I suddenly smelled the smell of bread with butter. It made my eyes fill with tears because I remember Dad's baking. "I can't believe it." Madie said, "All kinds of food are in here." Deeno nodded. We walked around the car, tasting some frostings, which made me sick remembering my brother's love for frostings.

Suddenly, the door leading to the controls, half opened. We froze in shock. Only the foot of the man went through the door. "Where are you going?" a familiar Capitol voice asked from the controls.

"Let's eat first." the man on the door said. It was Bark, "I'll be discussing the plans with you and Steden. Put that in auto drive for a while." With that, I signaled my friends to hide behind the sofa and I hid behind the tower of cupcakes. I covered my mouth with my hand so that my breathing won't be heard because I'm nearest to the table, where Bark sat after we hid.

The courier and the guard from a while ago, appeared soon. They both sat in front of Bark. "So, Bark, what's the plan about?" the courier who I supposed is Steden asked, with a mouthful of pastries.

Bark cleaned his teeth with a toothpick then said, "The new president said that the plan is to –"

"Who's the new president again?" the guard asked, interrupting Bark. Bark glared at him and he swallowed a huge gulp.

"Her name is Rose Bill." Bark replied, "Okay, Hunk? She's the grandniece of President Coin and she has returned to avenge her aunt."

"So what is the plan your saying?" Steden asked, after drinking a glass of blue liquid.

"The plan is to kill the Mockingjay." Bark said.

"Who's the Mockingjay? I thought it's only a bird." Hunk asked.

"Why are you so dumb and stupid?" Steden exclaimed, "Katniss Everdeen is the Mockingjay! And she killed President Coin." I gave a silent gasp. Mom is the Mockingjay? And what does _the _Mockingjay mean? Steden looked down, "President Coin, our beloved president. She took us in even though she knows we're from the Capitol." Who's President Coin? I've heard her before. "So how do we lure Everdeen?"

"Easy." Bark said, "We lure her through her loved ones. Mellark, and her two kids, um, Ginna, and er, what's his name again? Oh, Caleb."

"Be specific, Bark." said Hunk, wiping his mouth, "How?"

Bark gritted his teeth. "We'll go with the easy ones. Mellark and Caleb."

"You lost me. Mellark and Caleb?"

"Remember, Hunk. Mellark still has the tracker jacker venom coursing through his veins, seeing the Capitol would set him loose. And the younger boy, well, he's an easy target." Bark explained. They remained quiet after that, enjoying their food. I clutched my bows and arrows tightly preventing myself from killing them on the spot.

I need to warn my family. But how?

**End of Chapter 3**

_**Hope you like this chapter. Oh, and please review if you already watched the Hunger Games movie or if you're gonna watch it. And if you liked this. Thanks. –I.M. Collins**_


	4. Chapter 4: Missing

_**Here comes Chapter 4. I hope you like it. Please review.**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I am not Suzanne Collins.**_

I just sat there, my hands lifeless beside me. Bark, Hunk, and Steden left. My friends came to me immediately. They were saying something. Something I don't understand and have no intention of knowing. I just want to go home and be locked in my family's arms; never to leave their side again. I don't care if Mom didn't tell me how she was, or is, the Mockingjay, or how Dad has tracker jacker venom, whatever that is, in his blood, or how they were part of the Quarter Quell. I don't care. I just want them by my side. Safe and sound. But they're so far away.

Apparently, Deeno was so irritated by my ignorance that he just scooped me up and carried me back to the freight car with mails and packages. He laid me on the floor, my back to the wall. He tried to talk to me. But I still ignored him. He does not know that deep inside I'm slowly dying.

My friends sneak in the cafeteria once in a while. Sparing me biscuits, but the thought of it hasten my death.

**Katniss' POV**

It was my favorite time of day, sunset. Today is my daughter, Ginna's first day at school. I remembered how she begged to be homeschooled every year. But this year Peeta reasoned her out. I smiled at the thought.

From my desk, I walked to opened window and admired the lovely sunset. Suddenly, a bird, specifically, a mockingjay, fluttered and settled on the window ledge. "Well," I commented, "that's very unusual of you." The mockingjay just titled its head.

I heard the door open and the bird flew away. It silently closed and I turned around to see a worried look on Peeta's face. "Katniss…" he trailed off.

I walked closer to him and held his hands tightly. "What is it?" I asked, concerned.

"It's – it's about Ginna." Peeta replied. I chuckled at the thought of Ginna at school. "Katniss…she's missing." That made my smile vanish. I gulped. Missing?

"What do you mean missing?" I asked.

"I asked her to get the letters from the Train Mail and it grew dark but she hasn't returned. So I went to the station and obviously, the train's not there anymore. No one's there."

I'm really confused. My head filled with endless possibilities. _Maybe she's in the woods. Maybe she's with Fin, Deeno, and Madie. Maybe she's at home._ Then then worst thought hit me. _What if she's been kidnapped? _Tears gathered in my eyes. I flung my arms in Peeta's neck and hugged him, quietly sobbing in his chest. "Where could she have gone to? And…Caleb?"

"His fine." Peeta replied, patting my back, "He's waiting outside." I let go and dried my tears. I walked to my desk, picked up the receiver, and dialed a number, Plutarch's number. He is currently in the Capitol; head of a department.

"Hello. Good evening." Plutarch answered.

"Plutarch…"I trailed off, gulping back tears.

"Katniss Everdeen? I mean, Mellark?" he asked, surprised, "Been a long time! Anything you need?"

"Plutarch…my daughter's missing."

Plutarch gave a silent gasp. "And you think she's been kidnapped." He said it like a statement.

I cleared my throat, "Yes."

"Well then. Of course I will help you find her. How 'bout do a little search on your own there."

"Okay. Thanks, Plutarch." I hung up. Peeta's arms comforted me once more.

"We'll find her, Katniss. We'll find her." Peeta assures me.

"It's just not like her." I replied, "I know she likes to storm off but she always asks permission…except if somebody motivated her." I gulped back a bucket of tears. I washed and wiped my face and headed outside; hand in hand with Peeta; giving each other courage and hope.

We came out of my office finding Caleb knotting and unknotting rope. I afford a smile. My son smiled back at me even though it's a forced one. He put his rope in his pocket and grabbed my free hand.

We walked home in silence. When we reached our house in the Victors' Village, the first floor lights were open. "Aunt Annie must be inside." Caleb said and ran inside. We followed. Annie was pacing back and forth and two people are seating at the couch with their backs to us. Caleb was frozen in the middle, staring at the people in our couch. He gave me a questioning look.

Annie noticed us. "You're finally home!" she exclaimed.

"What's the problem, Aunt Annie?" Caleb asked. The two people on the couch stood up; a man and a pregnant woman. They faced us. I gulped. Gale and Madge Hawthorne.

"How about you sleep early tonight. I'll be there later." Peeta whispered to Caleb. He gave his father a whining look but he saw the serious look on my face. Caleb ran upstairs.

"What is it, Annie?" I asked, concerned, once Caleb was out of earshot.

"I-It's Fin." Annie replied, "He's not yet home. He's usually back during sunset but now…no sign on him."

"So are, Deeno and Madie." Gale spoke up. Worry filled all of our faces.

"Maybe they're still in the woods." Peeta said, "With Ginna."

"Ginna too?" Madge asked, rubbing her pregnant belly. Gale put an arm around her waist. "Let's search for them in the woods. Maybe Peeta's right. Maybe they're still there."

Gale looked at Madge, "You can't. You need to stay here." Madge started to object.

"You can help here, Madge. You can watch Caleb for a while and at the same time you can wait for calls." I said, "I called Plutarch for help."

Madge looked down, "I guess that will do." Gale kissed her forehead and she sat and settled herself.

We're halfway through the door when someone called, "I'm coming with you!" Peeta and I turn around to find Caleb on the staircase, his eyes puffy and red. I walked to the staircase and knelt in front of him. "No, Caleb." I said, "Just join Aunt Madge in waiting for Plutarch's call, okay?" Caleb looked like his going to cry. I hugged him tightly. "Okay." He whispered in my ear.

I held Peeta's hand and we left the house; headed for the woods. Since the Rebellion ended and everything returned to normal; District 12 was once again a district, all of the fences separating the woods were removed in all of Panem. And anyone is allowed to go to the Meadow.

We passed through where the fence once stood. We walked and walked until we reached the Meadow, where Ginna, Deeno, Madie, and Fin usually hang out. It's dark already and Gale handed out flashlights that he has brought. We searched for them; calling their names.

I searched _Ginna's Chest_. It is an old log where she hides her weapons: a bow and a sheath of arrows, an extra sheath of arrows, an extra sling shot, an extra pocket knife, and a Game bag. After a checking a few logs, I found it. It is mostly covered in moss. And when you remove it, you have the letters, _GREM_, carved.

I removed more moss until the mouth of the log is bare. I closed my eyes and put my hand inside. My heart fell. "Peeta!" I called. My husband came in seconds. I stood up. "They're not here." I confirmed and showed him Ginna's bow and arrows. Where could they be?

**End of Chapter 4**

_**Please review. I beg of you. Please…please…please…review. And thanks to MsMollyn333 for putting this story in her Story Alert/Subscription. Special thanks to all who subscribed! And please…review. –I.M. Collins**_


	5. Chapter 5: Search and First Glimpse

_**So this is the 5**__**th**__** chapter. I hope you like this and continue reading. In this chapter, Ginna, Deeno, Madie, and Fin will be arriving at the Capitol. **_

_**This chapter is Ginna's Point of View. Please review.**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I am not Suzanne Collins.**_

An arrow, specifically my new found arrow, was hazily thrown in front of me. Almost piercing my leg. "Deeno!" Madie exclaimed, "What was that for?"

But Deeno ignored her like I ignored him, all of them, for the past hours. "Get up, Mellark!" he yelled at me, "Just because you heard some plan about killing your family, that doesn't mean it's the end of the world. You're still alive, for goodness sake! You're still breathing! Your hearts still beating! And if you don't get out of there, sooner or later, your family's hearts will stop beating. You know why, because you're not doing anything! You're just waiting for them to die! You're still alive, Mellark! You can still save them, protect them, if just get out of there! In your little, This-is-All-my-Fault world." He turned his back to me as a tear fell down my cheek.

In a millisecond, the arrow he threw me, went piercing through the air, in the middle of Fin and Madie, who are leaning on the wall, almost cutting Deeno's left ear. It hit the wall. They all stared at me in shock. For Deeno, with victory.

I looked down, covering my long bangs with my eyes, gripping on my bow while wiping a tear. I looked at them, my blue eyes, fierce and strong, ready to fight.

After a few minutes, we have already devised a plan on how to stop President Rose, or even kill her.

While waiting to arrive at the Capitol, Fin sneaked in to the cafeteria to grab some snacks. Madie searched the packages for weapons or useful things or information. While, Deeno and I rested, leaning on the wall, silent. Suddenly, I just started singing,  
>"<em>Deep in the meadow, under the willow<br>A bed of grass, a soft green pillow  
>Lay down your head, and close your eyes<br>And when they open, the sun will rise._"

"What song is that?" Deeno asked suddenly. I grinned.

"It's a lullaby. Mom usually sings it to me every night." I replied.

"You have a really nice voice." He complimented.

"Thanks." I replied, "I got it from –" I stopped short. Madie looked up. We all listened intently.

_Deep in the snow, under the cover  
>A pile of moss, a dark black shadow<br>Lay down your head, and close your eyes  
>And when they open, the sun will rise.<em>

It stopped. "What is it?" I asked.

"A mockingjay." Madie answered.

"What is mockingjay really?" They ignored me.

"It could be a jabberjay." Deeno said, talking to his twin sister.

"If it's a jabberjay, it should have repeated our conversations." Maddie explained. Deeno just shrugged.

He looked at me with those onyx eyes, "Sing again, please." I nodded and continued my song.

"_Here it's safe, and here it's warm  
>Here the daisies guard you from every harm<br>Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true  
>Here is the place where I love you.<em>" I sang. The mockingjay repeated, changing some words while the twins dug the piles and searched for it.

_Here it's free, and here it's fun  
>Here the roses hide you from every harm<br>Here your hopes are mild and tomorrow brings them true  
>Here is the place where I love you. <em>Deeno looked at me warmly, and it's obvious they haven't found it. I sang more.

"_Deep in the meadow, hidden far away  
>A cloak of leaves, a moonbeam ray<br>Forget your woes and let your troubles lay  
>And when again it's morning, they'll wash away.<em>"

_Deep in the snow, hidden far away  
>A cloak of roots, a sunshine ray<br>Forget your foes and let your troubles lay  
>And when again it's morning, they'll go away. <em>As the mockingjay sang, I shook away tears that are attempting to fall.

Perched on Deeno's arm is a black bird with white patches on its wings. Deeno smiled at me. "Is that the mockingjay?" I asked, "It's a bird."

"A mockingjay is a hybrid of a jabberjay and a mockingbird. Jabberjays are a type of bird the Capitol used to spy on the rebels way back. Mockingjays are able to mimic human songs. In the case of your mother, Mockingjay is like her code name. She had become a symbol of rebellion because of her pin." Madie explained. My mom's pin. I saw it before, she was wearing it on her first day of being a mayor. I thought it was just a normal bird.

The mockingjay titled its head, staring at me. "I think it wants you to sing more." Deeno suggested. The twins sat beside me, leaning on the wall once more, with the bird perching in my arm.

I started singing another song my mom taught me.  
>"<em>Are you, are you<br>Coming to the tree  
>Where they strung up a man they say murdered three<br>Strange things did happen here  
>No stranger would it be<br>If we met up at midnight in the hanging tree._"

It sang,  
><em>Are you, are you<br>Coming to the tree  
>Where the dead man called out for his love to flee<br>Strange things did happen here  
>No stranger would it be<br>If we met up at midnight in the hanging tree._

I smiled. When Mom first taught me this song, "The Hanging Tree", I was seven, and we were at the Meadow. The mockingjays sang their own version and it really freaked me out. I even cried. Mom continued singing the second verse, and once again the mockingjays sang their own version. She told me to stop crying and understand the song.

"_Are you, are you  
>Coming to the tree<br>Where I told you to run so we'd both be free  
>Strange things did happen here<br>No stranger would it be  
>If we met up at midnight in the hanging tree.<em>"

The mockingjay started singing its version of the second verse

_Are you, are you  
>Coming to the tree<br>Wear a necklace of rope, side by side with me._ Then suddenly, Fin came from the cafeteria carrying a platter of cupcakes, interrupting the mockingjay.

"Bad timing?" he asked with a mouthful of pretzels. The twins laughed, ran to Fin, and grabbed some food.

I remained there, looking at the mockingjay. "I'll name you, Primrose, or Prim for short." I said to the bird. It reminded me of Aunt Prim. Grandma, Mom's mother, always compliments me on how I resemble Aunt Prim because of my blue eyes. The mockingjay has blue eyes, which is very unusual. Mockingjays usually have dark or yellow eyes.

"Ginna, come here and eat." Fin said. I laid Prim on my bow and ran to my friends. We ate a delicious yet simple meal. We slept for a few minutes.

I was sleeping peacefully on a hill of letters when someone was shaking my arm. "Ginna Ruesella Mellark!" she yelled in my ear, "Wake up!" I opened my eyes, finding patience with this girl. She sat in front of me. "Come on!" Madie pulled me up and towards the window. Fin and Deeno were peeking with awe.

"What is it?" I asked, rubbing my eyes.

Fin looked at me. "We're here!" he exclaimed. I ran to the window and peered.

It was a lot different from the pictures I saw of the Capitol before. There were normal houses and citizens do not wear wigs and over dress anymore. It looked so normal…and amazing.

I can't believe that this is the place where war once occurred. I can't believe that this is the place where evil is hatching a plan.

**End of Chapter 5**

_**Thank you for reading. Please review. I hope you like it. –I.M. Collins**_


	6. Chapter 6: Help

_**Good day! I forgot to note that in this fan fiction, Madge Undersee, is alive(obviously). When I read Mockingjay, I was quite unsure if the Undersee family survived the District 12 bombing. I just knew that Madge and her family didn't survive the bombing, a while ago. Thanks to the Hunger Games wikia. (Just to make it clear.)**_

_**So…please review. I really beg of you, reader. Really. Really. **_

_**Anyways, here is Chapter 6. Review if you like it. **_

_**DISCLAIMER: I am not Suzanne Collins. (You probably know the rest.)**_

I removed my braid and ponytail and let my curly dark hair fall at the sides. I looked at my bow and arrow. Surely, this will not fit in my shoulder bag. "Madie?" I asked, showing my weapons, "How can we hide these?"

"No problem." she said, getting something from the pile of mail, "Here." She threw me a backpack. My weapons fit perfectly. "Oh, and…" Madie dug something from the pile again. She stood up, holding a small package, "I found your trident." Then she threw it to Fin who is busy packing things in his backpack. He caught it just in time.

"How?" he asked, "No trident can't fit in this!"

"Read it, Ordair!" Madie commanded and continued searching.

"To Fin Leon C. Ordair." Fin mumbled, loud enough for me to hear, "From Beetee, District 13." A smile came across his face. He immediately unwrapped it and opened the box. It revealed a small trident that looks more like a fork. "You call this a trident!" he exclaimed, turning it in his fingers. Suddenly, it's like the fork sprang open. It grew larger. Now you can call it a trident! It has a yellow green color and an interpretation of a seaweed is encircling it. "Wow." Fin said, utterly surprised, "That's way awesome." He threw it directly in front of him and in a millisecond, it has reached the other side of the freight car.

"Yup." Deeno said, "That's way awesome." He turned to his sister, "Hey, Mads, can you find any weapons?"

Madie gave his twin an annoyed look, "Find your own. I've been searching for hours, you know." she said, and threw three sharp knives in the air, catching them on time and by the handle.

"Fine!" Deeno exclaimed and dug in the piles. I opened my shoulder bag and brought out my sling shot.

"Hey Deeno." I called. He looked up. "Catch!" I threw it and instead of falling into his hands, it fell to the pile. I grinned.

"Thanks." he said, "You sure?" I nodded.

I turned my attention to Madie, "When and where did you learn how to use killer knives?"

She chuckled, "It's my specialty. We still like to hunt with Dad, you know."

"What's yours?" I asked Deeno.

"Hm?" he looked up from fixing his backpack, "Throwing spears. But as you can see, there are no small spears here that look like knives that suddenly turn to spears here in this shack." I chuckled. I kneeled down on my left knee and grabbed something inside my right sock.

I kicked my pocket knife to him. "Here. You can use that as a spear, right?" Deeno grabbed it and removed the leaves covering the blade. He nodded, returning the leaves.

"You sure?" Deeno asked again. I rolled my eyes, slightly irritated. We finished packing our backpacks with food and weapons. We all sat, side by side, leaning on the wall, finding the courage to face what is ahead of us.

Prim flew in circles above our heads. Her blue eyes showing anxiety. Suddenly, the train stopped. Prim perched on my shoulder and the four of us hid in our piles.

We plan to hide until someone unlocks and opens the door to get mail. Couriers always open early, before people arrive so we have an advantage.

I covered my mouth with one hand, gripping Prim's beak with the other. We heard a _click_ near the door and it slid open. Sunshine entered the car. It was the first ray of sunshine we've seen in hours.

Steden entered. He dug in a pile near Fin. Madie, who is directly behind him, crept up slowly and silently. She stabbed him on the leg. Steden let out a cry of pain. Deeno dashed to him then gagged and tied him. Fin hit the nape of the courier's neck with his arm and that led him to unconsciousness.

I removed my hand from my mouth and mouthed, 'Let's go!' to my friends. We ran outside until we're far enough from the train. I removed my grip from Prim's beak and perched her on my arm. "I'll see you later." I said and let her go.

The next thing we need to do is to find Plutarch Heavensbee. Fin knows him and he said that he is head of a department here in the Capitol. He can help us.

We asked for directions from random Capitol people where the Human Rights Department Building is. After a few misleads, we finally reached it. "This is it." Fin confirmed.

"How do we get inside?" Madie asked, pointing to a mechanical lock, "You said there'll be Peacekeepers."

"I said probably." Fin argued, "But leave this to me." We stood in front of the lock. Fin pressed something and a man appeared in the screen.

"What is it?" he asked rudely.

"I would like to speak with Mr. Plutarch Heavensbee." Fin politely replied.

"Who are you?"

"Fin Ordair, son of Annie Cresta-Ordair. Ask Plutarch, he knows me." The man on the screen left for a matter of seconds and returned with an irritated look on his face.

"Come in." he said. The gate automatically opened. The screen went blank and Fin pulled us in. We entered a bunch of doors and went up using the elevator.

We reached the highest floor where Plutarch office is. We went straight inside the double doors without minding the assistant outside.

We found an old man, sitting on the edge of his mahogany desk, reading some files. He looked up and Fin ran to him, giving him a hug. "Plutarch, old man!" Fin exclaimed as he ran. Plutarch laughed then coughed.

The twins and I walked tensely to the middle of his huge office. Plutarch looked at me intensely. "Hm," he said, "You must be…" He walked and stood directly in front of me. With his wrinkled hand, he lifted my chin up. "Ginna Mellark. Am I right?" I gulped and nodded. "And these are?" he asked, looking at the twins.

"Deenoli and Madielaide Hawthorne." Fin answered, "You remember Gale Hawthorne, right?"

"Yes, yes. Soldier Hawthorne. I remember." Plutarch looked at us again, noticing our tensed faces, "Oh, come on, kids! I'm not going to shoot you!" He laughed.

We sat comfortably on a comfortable sofa on Plutarch office. "Katniss called yesterday." He said.

"Mom?" I asked, "What did she say?"

"She's worried about you, dear. She thinks you've been kidnapped."

I felt a pang of guilt. "Well…" I told Plutarch what exactly happened, from the Train Mail until now.

Plutarch shook his head. "We need your help, Plutarch. We really do." Deeno pleaded. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get back to you, kids…and Fin." He said, standing up and walking to the door. He twisted the knob and the next thing I knew…he was thrown to the floor.

**End of Chapter 6**

_**Hello. Who do you think knocked on the door? Review your answer. And special thanks to my reviewers! Thank you very much! Another batch of special thanks for those who this on subscription. I feel so joyous and proud of myself that I screamed so much I have sore throat. You guys make my day. :) –I.M. Collins**_


	7. Chapter 7: Labyrinth

_**I hope you like this chapter. Please review. **_

_**DISCLAIMER: I am not Suzanne Collins. I do not own the Hunger Games Trilogy.**_

Plutarch fell on his back, his nose bleeding, his arms raised. The worst of all, a gun was pointed to him.

Peacekeepers filled the office. They grabbed each one of us. A young lady, in her mid 20s, entered once the flow of peacekeepers ended. Her hair is in a short bob. It's as red as a rose. Surrounding her right eye, is a black tattoo of a rose. She's wearing dark makeup and crimson lipstick. Her lady's suit is in the color of red velvet, which fits her perfectly; balancing herself on her 4-inch heels.

I immediately knew who she is. "What do you want, Rose?" I exclaimed. She gave a menacing laugh.

"Feisty like her mother." she said, pacing back and forth, "Let's see…what do I want? What do I want?" She stopped and glared at me, "Oh, I know! I want your mother's head on a platter! No wait! That will make her troubles go away, right?" I growled at her. "Oh, I have another one! This is way better." Rose cleared her throat. "I will kill every single love one she has! She will live a life of everlasting pain!"

"I will not let that happen!" I said, "Never!" She laughed at me again. She tilted her head in my friends' direction. The peacekeepers holding them brought out a syringe and shot them in them arm. One by one, they fell to the floor, unconscious. "No!" I protested, "What did you do?"

Rose stood directly in front of me. "Remember, Ginna, I WILL kill every single loved one of your precious mother that she'll be begging me to stop. That she'll be wishing that she just killed Snow instead of my great aunt!" I felt something piercing my arm then everything went black.

**Katniss' POV**

We went back to our home, my eyes puffy and red. When I saw my daughter's weapons in her chest, all my hopes vanished. But I still need to look strong, to be strong, for Ginna, Peeta, and Caleb.

Annie left already and returned to her home. Gale is still with us, obviously trying not to think of his missing twins.

I twisted the knob on the front door, gulping back tears. "Caleb!" I called, "We're here." No one answered. The lights were off and broken glass are shattered on the floor.

"Madge?" Gale called worriedly. He flickered open his flashlight and scanned our surroundings. We heard Gale gasped. "Madge?" he gently shook a pregnant woman on the floor, "Madge…Madge, please wake up. Please." No movement. Peeta checked her pulse.

"She's just unconscious." Peeta confirmed. Gale carried Madge on the sofa, holding her hand. Peeta went to the kitchen to get emergency lights and water. I ran upstairs to find Caleb.

"Caleb!" I called, tears attempting to fall, "Caleb! Where are you?" Something moved in our bedroom. I entered the bedroom to find nothing. "Caleb, where are you? Don't be scared! It's me, Katniss!" Something hit me from behind and I blacked out.

**Peeta's POV**

I went to the kitchen to grab some emergency light and water, while Katniss ran upstairs to find Caleb. A question just keep lingering in my head, _What happened?_

I found the emergency light and opened the refrigerator for water. Suddenly, I was gagged. I tried to use my hands but two strong arms kept me still. There was a syringe and I was gone.

**Gale's POV**

I held Madge hand as she lay on the couch, motionless and unconscious. I can hear the calling of Katniss for her son.

I suddenly can't stop thinking about Katniss. I've gone over her. I'm in love with Madge now. We have kids, and besides, Katniss have kids with Mell - Peeta. Why can't my mind stop thinking of what may happen right now if Catnip chose me instead of him?

I noticed that there was silence in the second floor. Did she find Caleb? Or is something wrong? I also noticed that there were like banging sounds, as if one is preventing another from doing something.

I kissed Madge's forehead and checked on Peeta. What is taking him so long? I opened the flashlight and all I saw is spilled water on the floor.

I went to the second floor and checked every room. Caleb's…nothing. Ginna's…nothing. Katniss and….Peeta's….nothing. Where are they?

_Meow!_ A cat? I turn around and found a muscular man gripping Petite, Caleb's cat. He smirked. "Well, hello!" he greeted diabolically. I faced the stairs to run away when another muscular man blocked me.

He gagged me, bound my wrists, and tied me to a chair. He put me in front of the television. "I hope you enjoy the show you're about to see."

**Ginna's POV**

I woke up with the sunlight burning my face. I looked around. Fin, and the twins lay unconscious beside me. I gently stood up, my head still dizzy and walked to Madie. I started shaking her and screaming in her ear, "Wake up, Madielaide! Wake up!"

Her onyx eyes fluttered open. She sat up and observed her surroundings. "Where are we?" she asked.

"I think we're in an arena." Fin replied behind. The boys are already awake.

"How do you know?" Madie asked, standing up. He helped us both to peer through the thick wall.

"We're…we're in a la….labyrinth." I gasped. I bent down and inspected the floor. It's metal planted with grass.

"I can't find any exit." Madie confirmed. She looked at Deeno, "Do you have any weapons? Where's our backpacks? Where's our food?" She started digging the metal floor, "We'll die here! We'll starve to death!"

"Hey. Hey." Deeno comforted her sister, rubbing her back as Madie cried. I looked at them with pity. It's the end of our lives. We're in an arena without any supplies or weapons! Weapons! I checked my socks, I still have my pocket knives and a few candies in my pockets.

I peered through the wall again. I looked around straining my eyes when I found it. "Madie!" I exclaimed, "I found the exit!"

"What?" she asked, confused. I beckoned for her to come and when she saw it, her eyes filled with hope.

Suddenly, it was breezy. Too breezy. A hovercraft is above us. It brought down 4 crates. When it left, we immediately opened them. I sighed in relief. Weapons and food filled the crates. My silver bow and arrows, Madie's knives, my other pocket knife and sling shot, spears, and Fin's trident. We also found 4 light weight jugs with water inside and a bunch of food.

Madie drank in jug and stared at it. "It's refillable!" she exclaimed.

"What is?" Fin asked, trying his trident.

Madie drank some more, "The water in the jug! When you drink from it, the water returns in the same amount." I tried it.

"It is refillable!" I confirmed. I felt both glad and frightened. At least we have hope of surviving.

**Katniss' POV**

I woke up, my neck aching. I stood up. Where am I? I saw two blond figures lying on the ground. "Oh my God!" I exclaimed and rushed over to them. The older blond figure opened his bright blue eyes. He immediately sat up, noticing the younger blond beside me. "Peeta, it's Caleb." I told him.

I laid my son's head on my lap. "What happened?" Peeta asked as I gently slap Caleb's face. I shrugged. Caleb started stirring.

He opened those Seam gray eyes. "Mom?" he said, "Dad?"

"We're here." I replied. Suddenly, a Capitol hovercraft is directly above us. It left a few crates. Peeta and Caleb stood up and checked it. I came after them.

"It's food and….um, weapons." Caleb confirmed, "Why do we need weapons? Where are we?" Peeta grabbed a few knives then went to the edge of the wall.

"Katniss," he called, "I think you need to see this." I came near him and peered. There are walls facing alternate directions.

"Is this…" I looked at him.

"A maze." he finished. I hugged him and he kissed my forehead. "It'll be okay."

The sunlight started to dim. I got hold of Caleb while Peeta started a fire. Panem's symbol lit up the sky. My heart started to beat double time. The anthem started then the face of Caesar Flickerman appeared.

"Happy 76th Annual Hunger Games! And may the odds be _ever_ in your favor!" he said. My heart fell.

**End of Chapter 7**

_**So…I hope you like this chapter. I was really excited to type this because I got the hang of saying, "And may the odds be ever in your favor!" in a Capitol accent. Please review!  
>–I.M. Collins<strong>_


	8. Chapter 8: Escape

_**Here is Chapter 8. The first part is Ginna's POV. Please review. **_

_**Oh and Jennifer Granger Rowling…yes, 76**__**th**__**. **_

_**DISCLAIMER: I am not Suzanne Collins. I do not own the Hunger Games.**_

"Happy 76th Annual Hunger Games!" the blue haired man who appeared in the sky, said, "And may the odds be _ever _in your favor!"

"Who is he?" I asked. We were just eating smores near a fire when the symbol of Panem flashed in the sky.

"He's Caesar Flickerman." Fin answered, "He's an interviewer of the past Hunger Games."

"Does that mean that, um," Madie gulped, "we are part of the Hunger Games?"

"Looks like it." Deeno confirmed.

Caesar continued, "Our past president, President Warren, has been assassinated last week. So we have a new president!" A cheer came from a non existent crowd. "President Rose Bill, grand niece of President Coin of District 13!" Another cheer. Caesar's face vanished and Rose's appeared.

"Welcome. Welcome." she greeted Panem, "As dear Caesar here said, President Warren has been assassinated. And so, I took over." She cleared her throat. "My first project of being the new president of Panem, is…the return of the Hunger Games!" Another cheer but this time it showed a broadcast of Capitol citizens cheering loudly. It returned to President Rose. "This year's Games has a twist. I, myself chose the tributes. Let's see who they are!"

Dad appeared in the screen. "Peeta Mellark!" A cheer from the crowd. Mom's face appeared. "Katniss Mellark nee Everdeen!" Louder cheer.

Fin's face appeared next. "Fin Leon Ordair!" Cheer and whispers. "Some youngsters!" Rose exclaimed, "Madielaide Hawthorne!" Madie's face appeared. "Her twin…Deenoli Hawthorne!" Deeno's face appeared.

Suddenly, my younger brother's face appeared! "Caleb Mellark!" A silent cheer and whispers came from the Capitol. "Last but not the least…my most favorite…Ginna Mellark!" My face appeared. I only heard gasps and whispers from the crowd. I lifted my chin up, trying to look strong.

Rose appeared again, "Another difference of these Games is the arena." A picture of the arena was shown. "Unlike the past arena's, this year is…a maze! A labyrinth!" A loud cheer came.

"A lot of things are changed in this Game. First, tributes do not need to kill each other." I gave a sigh of relief. "But…I have added ways on how to kill them. Second, there is an exit in this maze but once you reach it, there is really no exit to go out of the arena. Third, you must reach the middle of the maze, where I have prepared a surprise.

"So…let the annual 76th Hunger Games begin!" A loud cheer came from the Capitol.

"And may the odds be _ever_ in your favor!" All the Capitol citizens said in unison.

Caesar's face reappeared, "President Rose just loves surprises! And this is one very special surprise for you, tributes, especially Ginna and Caleb Mellark!" I stared intently at the screen as the symbol of Panem appeared.

Then I saw it. I badly wished I hadn't. From the carriages to the first interviews to the actual 74th Hunger Games to the final interviews to the crowning to the Victory Tour to the special announcement (_**A/N: This is the announcement that past victors will be tributes of the Quell.**_) to the 75th Hunger Games to the unexpected finish to the District 12 bombing to the propaganda (_**A/N: This is the propos.**_) to the Rebellion until Snow's execution.

I looked at my 17-year-old mother who is aiming her arrow at Snow. She released and shot the woman known as Coin instead of Snow. I also saw Mom's case being reasoned by Haymitch. Worst of all, I saw and learned how Dad was hijacked. Tracker jacker venom, mutts, memories.

I don't know what to say. I looked at my friends as Caesar said, "Goodbye!". They're all staring at the sky above, speechless like me.

Fin finally looked at me, his eyes as wide as plates, "Wow." Madie agreed. I sighed. Deeno still looked up. I noticed he isn't speechless or awed by what he saw. He is observing the sky, trying to find our way out.

**Gale's POV**

I watched it. I watch how my children awoke in the arena; how Madie cried; how they opened the crates; how they watched history.

I was trying to free myself. But once I heard those two words, my body is just numb. _Hunger Games. Hunger Games. Hunger Games_, my mind repeated it over and over again. We put an end to this. Why did it return?

After keeping the camera poised with Gin and Cale, it wanders off to Catnip and er, Peeta. They were just leaning on the wall; Katniss and Peeta's heads down while their son watched the sky intently. They have finally decided to let him know.

When Flickerman said his farewell, Cale and Catnip's eyes locked. Then she looked at Peeta. His head remained low; his hands clenched into fists; his body as still as stone. "Peeta?" Katniss asked worriedly. He looks up. _Katniss! Cale! Run!_, I yelled in my mind even though there is no way for them to hear.

Peeta's eyes are as purple as grapes. Katniss stood up, hiding Cale behind her as Peeta stood too, giving her an evil smirk. Before Peeta can lurk forward and…perhaps, kill Katniss, a circle of fire surrounded mother and son. "Mom," Caleb asked, confused and scared, "what's happening?"

She knelt in front of his son, "Caleb, listen to me, no matter what happens, don't ever leave my side!" Cale nodded obiedently. Suddenly, there was a shout outside of the circle, specifically, Peeta's.

The cameras did not show what occurred. "Peeta!" Katniss screamed, gripping a coughing Cale. _You'll suffocate in there!_, I screamed inside, _Find a way out!_

Caleb kept coughing until he fell on the ground. "Caleb!" Katniss exclaimed. She hugged her son tightly, until she too, fainted. The circle of fire vanished, and the camera turned to the kids.

They were planning on how to escape. "I studied the so-called sky." Deeno said.

"Noticed." Gin stammered, having a bite of her smores, "Why so-called?"

"It's a dome."

"A dome?" Madie asked. I sigh. Sometimes she is just too slow. Fin pointed the sky with his fork, or supposedly, trident. They all looked up. "Oh." Madie said, "Grids."

They stared at the fire again. "Mom used some kind of electricity connected to an arrow to blow up the" air quotation marks, "'sky'." Gin said, having another bite, "Obviously, we can't do that because no one here knows the electricity thingy and there are no trees and lightning."

"So?" Madie asked again.

"So, do other people here have ideas?" Ginna said, "Ordair?"

Everybody turned to look at Finnick and Annie's offspring. He looks more like Finnick. He has the same bronze hair and green eyes. "Try blowing up the sky."

Ginna gave him a death stare. "What I mean is," he explained, getting up and searching the crates, "we blow it up with bombs." With that, he took out two explosives. "There are like 20 of them."

"Those are low explosive bombs." Madie said. I gave a silent chuckle. Madielaide may be slow but she is intelligent while her brother, otherwise.

"What?" Deeno asked, "Since when do you know about bombs?" Madie rolled her eyes and ignored the question.

She walked to Fin and grabbed one bomb on his hand. "This is a low explosive bomb. Low explosives consist of a composition of an oxidizing salt, such as potassium nitrate, and solid fuel, such as charcoal or aluminum powder." My daughter explained, "These compositions deflagrate upon ignition producing hot gas. Under normal circumstances deflagration occurs too slowly to produce a significant pressure wave. Low explosives must, therefore, be used in large quantities or confined in a container with a high burst pressure to be used as an effective bomb." (_**A/N: Source: .org**_)

Her friends looked at her in utter amazement. "Meaning?" Deeno asked.

She sighed, annoyed, "It means that if we throw this onto the sky, it won't work. Only Ginna knows how to shoot arrows, so even if shoots 5 one by one, for example, it still won't work. Her arrows won't even reach 20. This kind of bomb needs to be used in a large amount at the same time."

"I thought it only needs, er large…quantities." Fin said, "Why at the same time?"

Madie sighed irritably, "Because, that freaking sky is so far away! Don't you guys read?"

They all started saying their excuses. "I've finished school. I may have known before but not now." Fin said.

"Nope." Deeno replied quite proudly, "That's why I have an intelligent sister." Madie hissed.

Everybody stared at Ginna, waiting for her answer. "Homeschool." Is all she said.

They continued to plan on how they will blow up the dome. Suddenly, Madie inspired me to get out of this seat. I looked around and found the two muscular men snoring.

I gently removed my feet from the tie surrounding the chair, which I've loosened a while ago. I tried to remove my gag using my tongue and eventually I succeeded. The only problem is: How can I untie my wrists?

I suddenly remembered, Rik, a guy from the market, handed me a lighter in attempt to persuade me to smoke. I stretched my bound hands, reaching for my back pocket. I felt it! The lighter!

I gently removed it and poised it to the rope. I pressed the thumbwheel and no fire. I kept pressing it, mumbling, "Come on!", under my breath. Finally, the fire flickered. It burned the rope, slowly but surely, releasing me.

"Yes!" I exclaim as I stood up. I immediately covered my mouth. The men started to stir.

On one man, I noticed a syringe with liquid in his front pocket. _That must be a sleeping drug!_, I thought.

I quickly snatched it. Only a small amount of drug is left. I shot the men; half-half.

**End of Chapter 8**

_**Cale is Caleb's nickname, just for your information. Gale always uses it.**_

_**Thank you for all those who reviewed. :) For those who didn't…please review! **_

_**And Jennifer Granger Rowling…you got it right. Peacekeepers and entourage. –I.M. Collins**_


	9. Chapter 9: We Try

_**I'm going to miss some people here…a few of my original characters. Please review.**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I am not Suzanne Collins. I do not own the Hunger Games. **_

I tied a bomb on an arrow. Deeno tied another on his spear. Madie tied another on one of her knives. While Fin readied the sling shot.

"_No way, dude!" Fin exclaimed, hugging his little fork, I mean, trident, "I am not going to use this to throw an explosive!"_

"_Why not?" Deeno asked, "We're all going to sacrifice some things. Gina's arrow; Madie's knife; my spear."_

"_Deenoli! This trident," Fin said. "Fork." Madie mumbled under her breath. "is not worth sacrificing! It'll boom along with your weapons!" _

"_Yes, it will."Madie confirmed, "Only the end will be left. No more fork to eat spaghetti." Fin glared at her._

_I searched the crate and threw the sling shot to Fin. "You're such a baby."_

"_Thanks, Gin. And I am no baby!" he exclaimed, "I am a pure adult." I rolled my eyes._

"_So, Gin, what will do if we do destroy the dome?" Deeno asked suddenly._

"_We'll climb the walls and jump our way to the exit." I replied, "Nothing's going to stop us at the end. There is no dome anymore. It covers the whole arena, right?" Deeno nodded._

"_That's an option." Madie said, "The wall are at least 10-12 inches thick and it's waxed. We'll use up a lot of time to climb and if we jump one to the other, there's a possibility that we slip, fall, hit our heads, and die." We all stared at her. "Or if we reach the end, exclude the slipping and dying, we have time to spare before the Gamemakers construct another dome."_

"_But what about your parents and brother, Ginna?" Fin asked, "We can't just leave them." That led me deep into thought._

"_They'll – they'll find a way." I confirmed. I sure hope they do._

"Ready?" Madie asked, "Remember put a lot of force. When I count to one, arm your bombs. Two, aim. And three, shoot. Once we've shot run to the side and cover your head."

"Why again?" Deeno asked, dumbly. Madie sighed.

"There is like, 98.8% chance of raining weapons, ashes, and other toxic that may lead us to our death." she replied, "Okay, one!"

I armed my bomb. "Two!"

I aimed my arrow. "Three!"

I shot it in the air and ran to one side, turn around, ducked, and covered my head. Once the bombs hit the dome, it gave a loud _boom_ I thought I am going deaf. A rainfall of ashes, broken and burned weapons, and unknown powders occurred.

"Head down, Deenoli!" I heard Madie yell. Deeno must be the most stubborn of us all.

I suddenly felt something sharp cutting my back. I shrieked in pain. The rainfall continued and I can't just check my back, something might hit my head.

I clenched my hands into fists until the rainfall stopped. I just stayed there; one move and a sting of pain will hit me. "Oh my God." Madie exclaimed.

"What is it?" I asked, containing a scream.

"Your own arrow hit you." Fin confirmed, "It's only a cut, don't worry."

"Then why does it hurt so much!"

"You have been cut with too much force, I suppose." Madie said, "Come on now. We'll remove it." They made me face down. Fin and Madie removed my arrow and patched it up with Madie's handkerchief while Deeno checked if we destroyed the dome.

I was all patched up a few minutes later and the bleeding lessened. We ate donuts while waiting for Deeno to return.

"So, why did the trident say, 'Trident!'?" Fin joked.

"Why?" Madie asked, bored.

"Because it's trying to dent the wall! Get it? Get it?"

Madie sighed irritably, "Ordair, first of all, a trident is a weapon or a costume of some sort. It does not talk!"

"Well, Hawthorne, stop being too realistic! Use your imagination once in a while, not all the information in your nerdy head!"

Madie stood up. "I try, Fin! I try! I try to imagine that we'll survive this Game. I try to imagine that I will still be able to go home to eat dinner! I try to imagine that I will witness my sister's birth, Fin! I try! But every time I do, it just makes things worse! It just makes me realize that I will never see my sister's eyes flutter open because I will not survive this!" Tears flowed from Maddie's eyes.

I slowly and painfully stood up and hugged Maddie. "Fin is just trying to put a smile on our faces, Mads." I patted her back.

"Thanks, Gin." she said. We heard footsteps on the metal floor and found Deeno with a frown on his face. Madie tried to look a bit lively again, "So? Did it work? Tell me, it worked. It worked right? We can get out of here, right?"

Deeno just shook his head, "It didn't even leave a scratch." I felt all my dreams crush to dust. It's time to face the music. We are all going to die.

We slept in silence. Well, they slept in silence. I can't sleep. I searched for the brightest fake star in the fake sky and wished. "I wish, I may. I wish, I might. Have my wish I wish tonight." _I wish that I'm not the daughter of the Mocking -_…I stopped. No. That's not my wish. That can't and mustn't be my wish. I thought again. _I wish that we'll all come out of here, alive, safe and sound._ I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

**End of Chapter 9**

_**I know this is quite short.( I think it's the shortest.) But I want to have, like, this, dramatic end or pause. If you know what I mean. **_

_**Who's your favorite character among my originals? Ginna, Deeno, Madie, or Caleb? Review your answer.**_

_**Please review. Thank you for those who reviewed and put this story on their story alert. Please review! –I.M. Collins**_


	10. Chapter 10: Water

_**Hello. Usually, I update daily since it's summer here in the Philippines. But, unfortunately, from now on, I'll only be updating every other day. Or if ever I have enough time, I will try to update daily.**_

_**Anyways, this story is nearing the end, sadly, but I'm thinking of a sequel. Jennifer Granger Rowling, Coin's death is not an accident, well, not exactly. And, I like Madie too, she's my most favorite.**_

_**I hope you enjoy Chapter 10. Sorry about the shortness of Chapter 9. **_

_**DISCLAIMER: I am not Suzanne Collins. I do not own the Hunger Games.**_

It has been two days since we were informed that we are chosen tributes of the 76th Hunger Games. For the past nights, I've been wishing that same wish, waiting for it to come true.

As we moved through the maze, we encountered quick sands, robots with guns, mine bombing and mutations of some sort. My back still aches from the cut; Deeno's left shoulder is broken; and Fin's right ear is deaf. Among all of us, Madie is the only remaining person who's kempt because of her unending knowledge of how to surpass trials coming on our way.

I panted hoarsely as a herd of mutated deer chased us all around the column. We tried our very best to kill a large quantity in one shot for our weapons are minimizing. Fin successfully destroyed all of them using an explosive. Unfortunately, our weapons that are attached to dead deer are burnt to dust. (_**A/N: The plural of deer, is deer. If any of you found it rather confusing.**_)

All in all, I only have two arrows left. Madie has only one knife left. Deeno only has three spears left. And with Fin is my broken slingshot for again, he refused to use his fork, I mean, trident.

I fell to the floor, likewise as my friends. "She's persistent, Gin." Madie said, "I tell you, Rose is persistent. She'll do anything."

"Anything for what?" I snapped. I looked at her concerned face. "Sorry. I'm…I'm just tired."

"It's fine." Madie replied, sighing, "We are all exhausted."

"Ow." Deeno suddenly said. All of us looked concerned and a bit frightened but Fin. He mustn't have heard. Madie rushed over to her brother. "You okay?" she asked.

"Don't think so." Deeno replied, "I can't move my shoulder anymore."

"Can you move your fingers or bend your elbow?"

"Quite." Deeno did what was asked. Madie gently changed Deeno's cast, ripping another piece of cloth from her shirt.

I just sat there and closed my eyes. _I am Ginna Mellark. 17-years-old. I live in District 12 with my loving family and best friends. _Tears started to form in my eyes. _I was unfortunately chosen by a so-called president to take part in the 76__th__ Games…along with family and friends. Sooner or later, we are all going to die. _I opened my eyes again and tears fell voluntarily.

Fin noticed me and sat by my side. "Hey, what's up?" he asked, "You're usually, I mean, always, the most fierce and strong among us. Where's Ginna Ruesella Everdeen Mellark I know? What did you do to her?" He used a mocking tone that made me laugh. Fin wrapped an arm around me. "Hey." Fin gave me a reassuring squeeze. "It's going to be okay. We'll all get out of here."

Fin stood up and gathered his things in a small backpack we found in the crates. I drank from my jug and took a bite of my cookie. "Finished?" I asked the twins. They nodded. "Let's go."

We walked until we reached the next column. I stopped short. The sound I'm dreading to hear is ringing in my ears. "What's wrong, Gin?" Madie asked.

Deeno who was kneeling, stood up, "The water's not that deep. Five feet only. It's like a lake." I stared at the scenery in front of us. I'm just a few inches from the pool of water.

_I was only 7 years old and I am so full of myself. We sat there in front of the lake somewhere in the woods. My mother was cuddling my 4-year-old brother in her arms._

"_Are you sure you know how to swim?" Mom asked, worried._

"_Of course, Mom! We learn it at school!" I lied. Students do not learn how to swim until the age of 8. _

"_Are you sure?" Dad asked, giving me a piece of bread with chocolate. I finished it all in a bite._

"_Uh-huh." I nodded, crossing my fingers behind my back, "I promise!"_

"_Okay." Mom confirmed. I ran to the lake with my bare feet, feeling the cold water. "Don't go too far!" But I was persistent to prove to them that I know how to swim. I taught myself a few strokes when I bathe in the tub. No worries. _

_I paddled farther and farther, over-confident of myself. I reached the middle. I tried to stand but I felt no ground beneath my feet. I fell down, seeing a pit. I struggle to return to the surface, screaming as tons of water filled my mouth. "Mom!" I called, half screaming, half crying, "Dad!"_

_My arms and feet ached from too much movement. I kept my chin up, grasping oxygen. When I thought it's the end, I was lifted up off the water and into my father's arms. He carried me to shore. _

_It was the last time I ever plunged into the water._

Droplets of water hit me as Fin and Madie did a cannonball. Deeno is still by my side. He nudged me. "Gin, let's hit the waters?"

I gulped, "I-I don't think so."

"Hm? Why?" I looked at him. "Oh, yah." He remembered what I told him when he invited me to swim.

"I can't do this, Deeno." Tears are forming in my eyes, again.

He grabbed my shoulder using one arm and made me face him. "Come on Gin, don't let fear rule your life."

I wiped my eyes and quietly sobbed. "As long as I'm by your side, you'll go through, okay?" he remarked and hugged me.

"Okay." I whimpered. He let go of me and grabbed my hand. He looked at me and I nodded. We dived in.

All of those memories of drowning clouded my mind. I grasped for air even though I'm not drowning. _Paddle, Gin, paddle. You are not going to drown. Do not let fear rule your life._ I closed my eyes and kicked my feet. Deeno suddenly let go of me and I realized that we've reached the other end.

"Woohoo!" Fin exclaimed, "Let's do that again."

"Whatever!" I said, choking while trying to get myself off the water. My lower body feels heavy. "Hey, can you help me out of here?"

"What?" he said, "Don't you like the water?" he continued, ignoring my request, "I totally love it!"

"No!" I answered, "I don't like the water! I prefer fire over water! Now can you please help me out of here!" Fin ignored me again and continued about how beautiful the water is. Madie was very annoyed so she came over and helped me up.

"God, you're heavy." She commented, "Did you gain weight?"

I glared at her. "Of course not. My legs feel numb, actually." Her grip suddenly loosens.

"My goodness!" she exclaimed then started to pull me harder, aggressively.

"Ow, Mads! What is it?" I followed the direction of her gaze which is right behind me. I craned my neck and saw it. I gulped. A whirlpool growing larger and larger by the minute!

Deeno came and pulled with one hand. Fin keeps continuing his talk, unnoticing us. Deeno stood up and slapped him on the face. "What is that for?" he asked, rubbing his cheek. Then he noticed what is happening outside his world. "Oh my God." Fin immediately grabbed one of my hands and they all tried to pull me up.

All of a sudden, they're forcefully pulled away from me. They hit the wall hard that Fin was unconscious. There are pulled to the wall like magnets. My friends struggled to get out and reach me but it's no use.

I was nearing the mouth of the whirlpool, turning and turning. I was screaming my head off.

Near Deeno is Fin's fork, it was stuck to the wall along with the weapons and bags. He removed it from the wall and pressed a button that transformed it into a trident. Trying his best, he arched his back and put the trident in it, vertically, replacing him in the wall. He hazily fell to the floor.

He grabbed his spear, that is attached to the wall. He searched his pocket and revealed a sturdy piece of rope, great for snares. He tied it to the spear tightly. I realized what he's trying to do so I raise my hands up in the air while spinning round and round, reaching the eye.

The moment I was underwater, I thought all hope of living is lost. I've reached the eye. Deeno was too late. They all have to go on without me, supporting each other. I'll never be able to see my parents again. I'll never be able to see my brother again.

Bubbles escape as I breathed out through my nose. I was falling deeper in the unending pit. Struggling to go up will make my death harder. I can't afford to see the faces of the ones I love before I die.

Water is my weakness. How did she know? Rose must've watched me grow. She must've watched my parents live life after the Rebellion. She was ready for this. She must've planned revenge once Mom killed Coin and got away with it.

I feel my lungs being filled with water. I closed my eyes, ready to breath my last breathe…

**End of Chapter 10**

_**Freaky. Will Ginna die? Review your answer. Some of you may think that main protagonists don't die. But…I'm not that kind of writer. :)) Please review. –I.M. Collins**_


	11. Chapter 11: Fire

_**So…here is the 11**__**th**__** Chapter. Happy April Fools' Day!**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I am not Suzanne Collins. I do not own the Hunger Games.**_

_**The first part is Deeno's point of view.**_

I tied the rope as tightly as I can. _Just a little more_, I thought.

When I finished, I looked at the water. It is like slow motion. The whirlpool is slowly disappearing along with Ginna. As I aimed to throw the spear, I saw the last glimpse of her hand. Tears attempted to fall at any moment. _No! No! _

Even though I know there may be no hope, I still threw the spear, wishing that Ginna is still conscious. I closed my eyes. _Please grab it Ginna._

I was gripping the other end like it was my life line. I heard sounds near me. I opened my eyes and turned my head to see Madie standing beside me, Fin unconscious, and our things falling on the floor. Madie grabbed the rope too.

We waited there. It felt like hours, days, years, decades, centuries. "What if I'm too late?" I managed to say. Madie rubbed my back and leaned her head on my shoulder.

"There's hope, Deen." she said, soothingly, "There's hope." Suddenly, there was a tug on the rope. My sister and I stared at each other with mixed emotions.

It tugged again. We pulled it with all our might. It would be much easier if someone would just wake up out of unconsciousness.

My fire of hope flickered wildly as her face erupted from the water; her lips with the color of blue and purple. We pulled her to safety.

She laid on the floor, coughing as the water disappeared and the grass magically grew. It was flat, like the water didn't even exist here. It is all dry; no sign of water.

I gave Ginna a tight hug with one arm. Madie joined us. We are all happy that she survived.

**Ginna's POV**

I coughed on the floor, convincing myself that I'm safe from terrible waters. After the twins gave me a hug, they went away to gather our materials while I shook Fin. "Fin, wake up!" I slapped his face. "Fin Ordair!" I yelled in his ear like what I did to Madie before. He started stirring.

I slapped his face again. That's when I thought of the idea. "Fin! You'll be grounded this instant if you don't wake up and help your friends!" I sounded like Aunt Annie. Suddenly, Fin bolted right up and walked to the twins to help them.

Deeno and Madie laughed along with me. "What?" Fin asked confused. He turned around to find me, not his mother. He dropped the weapons and glared at me.

I stood up to help my friends pack our things. Fin looked around. "What happened to the water?"

"It ran away." Madie replied.

"What?"

"It ran away." She chuckled, "Like what you said, use my imagination. Well, I imagined that it ran away." We all laughed at that, even Fin.

**Madie's POV**

When we woke up the next day, it was cloudy. There is no sign of the sun. "We need to get going, guys." I said, "Let's go."

We armed ourselves for the next challenge. Once we all stepped on the next column, a wall blocked where we entered.

We looked around. Nothing. It's just gloomy. "There is something, right?" Ginna said, "There needs to be something."

I looked at sky while separating myself from the group. I saw something. At first I thought it was the sun but as it grew bigger, I noticed that it isn't.

It isn't growing bigger at all…it's coming nearer. I just stared at it as it draw nearer. What is it? Then I knew, it's headed straight to…

"Fire ball!" I called to them. But they're far away. Fin is the nearest, apparently, he cannot hear. "Fire ball!" I called again while running towards them. Mainly, the ball is directed on my brother.

When I reached them, I pushed Fin and Ginna away. The only person left is Deeno; the ball is getting closer and he hasn't even noticed it.

I was just in time. I pushed Deeno off the target area. The ball is only a few centimeters away. Then…

…it hit the target. Before I knew it, I saw the light.

**Deeno's POV**

Somebody pushed me before a ball of fire crashed on where I was standing. Who pushed me?

The fire ball's fire grew then it just turned into ash. Across where I am, I saw Ginna standing up, processing what occurred. Beside her is Fin, face flat on the floor.

I caught Ginna's gaze. Where's Madie? I looked at where the fireball hit. In it is a lifeless body, most of it, burnt by fire.

I ran to it. Tears fell as I knelt beside it, wishing that it isn't the one who I think it is. Madie.

I let out a cry. I turn her head to face me; her face untouched. Her pupils revealed the dark color of onyx. I cried.

Ginna put an arm on my shoulder as I hugged my sister's corpse. My best friend reached out and closed her beautiful eyes. I captured it in my head, for it is the last time I'll ever see it again.

**Ginna's POV**

My wish is false. I know now that it will never come true. Never.

When we, Deeno, Fin and I, left that column, broken hearted, a wall blocked where we entered, again. We reached a bigger area than before, with a rose in a plate covered with glass in the center.

I lowered my weapon. I have this feeling that I don't need it anymore. Fin inspected the rose, while I carved something out of a bar of hard candy I found.

Deeno just sat in one corner, motionless. Since removed him from his sister's dead body, Deeno didn't speak a single word.

I finished carving with my knife. I blew the excess. "Fin!" I called. Amazingly, he heard. Fin rushed over to me. We walked to the wall blocking this area from the last. I laid the candy on its edge.

Neatly carved on it is,

_Here lies, Madielaide U. Hawthorne.  
>A loving daughter,<br>A smart sister,  
>A true friend.<em>

My happy memories with her flashed through my mind.

_I was 5-years-old. Mom told me that I'll be homeschooled. Aunt Annie teaches me. Sometimes, her son, will be there to distract me from school work._

_I sat on our porch. I just finished a session and I'm bored. Fin is my only friend but he is currently in school right now. _

_I envied the two kids who always plays anywhere in town. Today they play near our house. _

_They look really alike; a boy and a girl. I concluded that they are twins. They both have dark hair and onyx eyes. The boy is a bit taller. _

_I only know his name. I heard it when their mother called them to eat. His name is Deeno. I find him quite cute. _

_I can't take looking at them anymore. I should do something. I ran towards them. They noticed me and stared at me. The girl nudged Deeno with her elbow. "Hi." I greeted._

"_Um, hi." Deeno greeted shyly._

"_You're Deeno, right?" I asked. He nodded. "I'm Ginna Mellark." We shook hands._

_The girl smiled at me. "I'm Madielaide. But you can call me Madie. Obviously, this is my fraternal twin, Deenoli. We are usually called the Hawthorne twins." She chuckled._

"_Fraternal? What is that?" I asked._

"_Don't worry. You'll learn it when you reach 5__th__ grade." She replied._

"_You're a 5__th__ grader?"_

_She shook her head. "Nope. Of course not. I ju –" _

"_Do wanna play?" Deeno butted in._

"_Sure." I replied, smiling. I felt accomplished._

"_We'll be best friends forever!" Madie confirmed. _

Fin has left my side. I was alone there, tears falling from my eyes. I reached my pocket and brought out a handful of frosted primroses. I laid it beside the plaque. "We'll be best friends forever." I whispered.

I wiped away my tears and walked to Deeno. "Hey." I said. No reply. "Deeno!" Still no reply. I grabbed him by the shoulders and pulled him up. He looked at me with those eyes. "Just because your sister died that doesn't mean you should just give up!" No reaction. "Hey! Listen to me!"

I sighed and did what I did. I leaned in and forcefully put my lips upon his. He kissed me back passionately.

It was a long kiss. I let go when I was out of breath.

Deeno's eyes changed. They're saying, _Thank you_.

Then I heard a shriek of pain and a diabolical laughter.

**End of Chapter 11**

_**I'm so sad that Madie died. Unfortunately, she needs to for the story will go on. Please review.**_

_**Special thanks to peetasfrosting and Britt123 for subscribing. :)) –I.M. Collins**_


	12. Chapter 12: Hopeless

_**It's been a long time since I updated. It's Holy Week and we are currently on vacation. Thank you very much for those who added this story to their Favorites. **_

_**DISCLAIMER: I am not Suzanne Collins. I do not own the Hunger Games.**_

_**Oh, and the first part is Ginna's POV.**_

I turn around to find Fin falling helplessly on the floor, clutching his bleeding leg. Beside him stood the person who did this to all of us. She was holding a very sharp knife. "Fin!" I called as I rushed over to my friend. He shrieked in pain.

I checked his wound. It is very deep. I tore a piece from his shirt and wrapped it around the wood. Fin stopped fidgeting and I noticed that he has blacked out, again.

Her laugh continued to ring in my ears. She walked to the small table, lifted the glass cover and smelled the flower she was obviously named from, Rose.

I ran to get my bow and arrows. I readily aimed at her heart. She laughed again. "Go ahead, Ginna! Shoot me! Kill me! I don't care." She exclaimed, "But when you do, he's coming with me!" Who?

I turn around to find the two boys I love the most. Dad gripped my crying brother by the neck. He is pointing a knife to him, ready to stab him any moment.

I noticed that Dad is different. He still has that ashy blond hair. His eyes; his eyes are different. They are not the bright blue eyes I also possess. They have the color of indigo; a dark color. It's slowly turning to purple by the minute.

My father stopped behind Rose. "Ginna!" Caleb called in fear, "Ginna!"

"Caleb!" a familiar voice replied. She gasped. "Peeta!" I looked at her. Her Seam gray eyes are filled with worry.

"Mom?" I said. She looked at me, tears coming out of her eyes.

"What a happy reunion, right?" Rose suddenly said in a very happy tone, "Let's see. What will we play first?" She positioned her knife and panged it on the center of the blooming red rose. She lifted it up and violet colored liquid dripped from the blade of the knife.

"How about," she said, as she beckoned Dad to come near, "kill the Mockingjay's family game?" Dad slowly came forward. Caleb helplessly tried to free from his grasp.

"No, Peeta!" Mom called and ran towards them. She immediately kissed him. Dad was really surprised but then he gave in. He closed his eyes and lived the moment. They let go.

He fluttered them open, revealing those bright blue eyes. "Katniss?" he asked, confused. Dad let go of the knife as he looked around. Caleb got out as they hugged. "I'm sorry." Dad whispered in Mom's ear.

Before my mother could reply, Caleb screamed. Rose is tightly gripping him on the neck with one hand. On the other is the poisoned knife, ready to kill my brother any moment. "I suppose I should do it myself!" Rose gritted her teeth.

**Katniss' POV**

When I saw those blue eyes of the boy with bread, I felt like the happiest person in the world. I have him back.

Then I heard my son scream. Rose gripped him by the neck. I held Peeta's hand as tightly as I could. I don't know what to do anymore.

The knife with dripping poison neared Caleb's heart. My legs felt weak. Why am I not doing anything?

Suddenly, my hand felt empty. Peeta's hand isn't there anymore.

I ran to where they are. I wish I could stop time; to prevent this from ever happening.

The blade hit his stomach as he stepped in front of his son. He fell to the floor once the knife was removed. "Peeta!" I called, my world spinning. I laid him gently, tears falling from my eyes.

He afforded a smile before he closed his eyes for eternal rest. "No!" I exclaimed. Everything is turning dark. "Don't, Peeta! Don't leave me!" I was too late.

**Ginna's POV**

I watched my mother cry as she lost the love of her life. I felt a piercing pain in my heart. I cried as well.

Rose's laugh removed me from my grief. Anger filled me from head to toe.

She started to run away. I eagerly grabbed an arrow. I cut the poisonous rose using it and scraped its arrow head on the metal floor, starting a fire.

I aimed the arrow. Rose turn around, laughing happily. I shot it. It reached her chest. Her eyes widened; her legs wobbly. "We are more than just a piece in your games!" I exclaimed, aiming another poisonous flaming arrow. "I am more than just a piece in your games." I shot the arrow. Rose fell to the floor as the poison in the arrows killed her.

I wiped away the tears. I turn around, seeing an unresponsive Deeno, an unconscious Fin, a crying Katniss, a dead Peeta, and a young Caleb falling to the floor as the poison reached his open wound.

My world is hopeless.

**End of 'I Am More Than Just A Piece in Their Games'.**

_**I feel like crying, really. **_

_**If ever you reach this chapter, thank you for reading…and reviewing. I feel so accomplish and for all of you guys, reviewers, subscribers, people who favored, thank you.**_

_**I am part of Team Peeta. So, if you are too, sorry. Peeta really needs to die. (It hurts me too.) But we can't just let them (Peeta, Caleb, and Madie) die, right? So…read the upcoming sequel. It is entitled, 'I Wanna Still Be Me'. **_

_**Yes, it's another line of Peeta. I will be posting it as soon as I can, maybe in 2 days. It'll probably take a long time because I'm not at home and there is no wifi here. **_

_**Thank you very much. And please review. –I.M. Collins**_


End file.
